The MonoCoffee Cafe
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: Different people like different coffee. Kuroko Tetsuya knows this- he works at MonoCoffee Cafe to pay off his college tuition, aspiring to be a writer. But somewhere along the way, someone disrupts the black, bitter surface of the life he lives, with spice and sweetness- until his cup completely overflows, and everything falls into an unfixable mess. (GoM/Kuroko, College!AU)


**Hey guys, a new story for you all. This inspiration kept bugging at me- but after this, expect a new chapter of Fantasia Region, so don't worry about my updating. I'm going to try and update three other stories this weekend, just because we have Monday off- Happy Veterans Day, to all my readers!  
**

**Please enjoy this new story, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks, you guys! Please review if you like it, and as always, thanks for the support!**

* * *

Kuroko-

_Black Coffee_

* * *

_Bitter, dark, strong._

_Sweet, spicy, aromatic._

_Cool, creamy, iced._

Types of coffee differed by the type of person who ordered. Older adults in their middle ages asked for strong, dark coffee, without sugar or cream. They'd take their time drinking, usually enjoying their coffee along with the daily paper and a couple of blueberry scones. Refined men and women who wore the latest fashions ordered sweet coffees, covered in sugar and cinnamon, as they chatted on their cellphones about yoga tips and tai-chi classes. They'd order organic sandwiches and cookies and take their time at the tables, taking up space for hours on end. Teenage girls who had come to the busy parts of Tokyo to pursue hopeless modeling or acting careers ordered iced coffees, beige-color from cream, while they looked through fashion magazines with bright stars in their eyes.

People weren't only limited to coffees.

There were chai teas, iced teas, fruit teas, English teas, bubble teas, fruit smoothies, milk lattes, and other types of drinks that went along with other personalities and demeanors. Kuroko Tetsuya had seen it all.

Kuroko Tetsuya was nothing less than observant- especially in his job as a waiter at MonoCoffee Cafe, in Tokyo, Japan. He had been working at the cafe for a little less than six months, but already, he knew most of the regular customers by name, and their usual orders. He found it easy to identify what kind of drink a person would like based on their personalities and appearance, and observing everyone who passed through the shop was an interesting pastime. His job may seem boring to other people, but to him, it was nothing other than inspiration.

Besides his job at MonoCoffee Cafe, Kuroko Tetsuya was a student majoring in literature, minoring in philosophy, history, and psychology, at Teiko University in Tokyo Japan. Although it was obvious Kuroko Tetsuya was something special by his keen eye and tact for observations, he was seemingly normal in an everyday-aspect of seeing it. He was a university student who lived in a normal dorm, who had a normal job and normal intellectual interests. He seemed to be painstakingly normal.

No one paid much attention to the worker behind the cash register with the blank expression- everyone was too caught up in their own high functioning lives. However, that was how Kuroko liked it best. He could observe without being spoken to- for he was never a social person, and remained anonymous, and neutral. As a literature student he was prone to debate, and kept himself on neither side of the trend nor media. Observing others without becoming attached to them was what he enjoyed. His job was fine, his studies fine, his life fine.

Kuroko Tetsuya was absolutely content with watching and remaining unwatched. He was satisfied with being alone in the shadows, his company being kept with the books he found himself engrossed in, the studies he found himself entrapped within. He was fine being left out of the 'modern world' for sake of his own.

He was completely indifferent.

Until the fateful day- a chilly November afternoon- where he had been noticed by someone, who would not let him go. From there on- four others had taken interest with the seemingly invisible Kuroko Tetsuya.

It was as if someone had grabbed the boy's life and poured it into a coffee mug. Then, four others had grabbed whatever sweeteners and creams and spices they could find- and poured them into the cup, muddling the serene black surface of the coffee. Soon, the cinnamon had spilt, and the cream was dripping from the side of the mug. It was only a matter of time before the whole, bizarre mixture overflowed. Then- the mug would crash down from the counter top to the floor, where the mug would shatter. Whatever left drinkable of the mess of coffee would spill out all around the broken shards of plaster and clay, staining the floor. There would be nothing left. Everything would be ruined. The coffee mix would spread, running and pooling around the tiles like some kind of bittersweet bloodstain.

* * *

_It's no use crying over spilt milk._

* * *

The air was cool and chilly. It was refreshing, and rather nice. The cold this time of year during November was not the harsh bits of snow that came across as a slap on the cheek. Instead, the soft, fluttering winds came as a caress to the skin. All that was needed was a sweater or scarf, or a hat to protect from the light fall of soft snowflakes. It was the sweet and gentle side of Winter that careened over Tokyo, Japan- the part of the year that got everyone into the Holiday spirit.

Bustle around the streets of the busy city lasted nearly all day. Citizens of Japan were spending their Saturday afternoon looking for Christmas presents and decorations. Laughter and excited chatter ran through the atmosphere, as Christmas music from dozens of shops across the Tokyo Town Square rang through the air, in a jumbled, merry harmony. There was a single shop in question, though- that was booming with the holiday spirit. Lights and mistletoe and red and green streamers hung from the roof, tops of tables, sides of chairs, and the door. Cute music chimed from speakers tied securely around the gutters, and the smell of cinnamon and freshly baked gingerbread wafted from inside the shop.

MonoCoffee Cafe was swinging into the holiday spirit, and with it, happy customers came along. It was as if they were moths being drawn to lanterns, as they flocked towards the cafe, ordering warm drinks and baked goods after long hours of shopping. It was the shop's busiest time of year- for the chefs, and the working staff as well. Particularly, one young man- Kuroko Tetsuya- aged twenty.

"Happy holidays," a young woman with short brown hair exclaimed, waving to a customer who walked through the doors of MonoCoffee Cafe. The bell over the door jingled joyfully as a middle-aged business man stepped through. The brunette woman who wore a feminine elf-costume bounced up to the man, and pointed him over to a rare empty table for one, right by the window. He sat down quickly, as if someone would steal his seat. After taking his order quickly, she turned to face the front of the cafe and called out, "One black coffee, no accessories!"

A young man who stood behind the counter, dressed in a male's elf costume, looked up from where he had been jotting down other orders on a note pad. His soft teal eyes widened slightly, and he nodded to the woman. Kuroko Tetsuya ripped out the page in the notebook he had written in, and turned to the coffee pots on the other side of him. Efficiently, he began to pour a cup of black coffee, making sure it was nice and hot. Once he had placed the pitcher back in the machine, he put a lid over the cup and marked the top. The brunette woman scurried over to pick it up with a grateful smile on her face. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thanks, Tetsuya," she breathed out. Aida Riko's cheeks were flustered from moving around so much in her costume, in the warm coffee house. A few beads of sweat were forming on her forehead from her restless work with such a full shop. She grabbed the coffee on her serving tray, and chuckled slightly. "There's so much business, I should be thankful. But I can't help hoping they all leave soon."

The corner of Kuroko's lips tugged slightly upwards, as he quickly looked to his list of orders. "What a terrible thing to say, assistant manager. You must really hate your costume," he said. His voice was nearly monotone, his expression blank, but Riko could sense the cheeky tone. She giggled slightly, amused with his statement.

"Green makes me look fat, what can I say," she replied back easily, before taking her leave. The brunette woman dashed off to deliver the coffee to the man before going to accommodate more customers, who eagerly rushed through the doors.

As Kuroko made coffees and teas, and served cookies and cakes and scones to hungry Christmas shoppers, he observed the people walking through the door. As usual, the bluenette found himself able to predict the orders of the people before they even came to his notepad. Working was especially efficient when you were observant- he had the orders ready before they even came to him.

A grande mocha cappuccino for the teenaged girl who was chatting on a hot pink cell phone- extra sugar and cinnamon, heavy on cream and caramel, with a spurt of whipped cream on the top. A black coffee with light sweetener and heavy caffeine, served with a slice of carrot cake- for the tired looking mother with the young baby in her arms. An earl grey tea for the foreign-looking man with curly red hair, a warm milk latte and oatmeal cookies for the middle-aged woman in the yoga pants, and a hot milk tea for the young man wearing a track suit and half covered in snow.

The afternoon passed by in a rush of nameless people. The shopping rush hour had only passed after nearly four hours, when the afternoon turned into evening. The upcoming sunset cast pink and orange streaks on the white snow- and by then, the MonoCoffee Cafe was empty, save for four or five customers who lingered to drink tea or coffee with a book or paper, and escape the busy train-rides home. Kuroko stood behind the counter, staring out the window blankly. He assessed the stray few who walked through the streets, identifying their taste in beverage just by the way they walked and the clothes they wore. It had become some kind of pastime game for Kuroko when he was bored, and it was interesting. A student interested in psychology and literature would of course find this game amusing.

Kuroko was snapped out of his own thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. The bluenette looked over to his side, to see Hyuuga Junpei, the manager of MonoCoffee, and Kiyoshi Teppei, the owner of the shop, standing on the other side of the counter, on his side. Because many of the already-small staff of the cafe had been taking time off to prepare for Thanksgiving, the owner, assistant and manager had to help out. It was only Riko, Hyuga, Kiyoshi, and Kuroko manning shop, in their busiest times. Work was hard, considering four of them were splitting up so much work. It was only Kuroko who was in charge of making orders, while everyone else spent their time taking them.

"Hey, there's not much to do around here," Hyuga said, pushing up his looked around, and nodded. "Why don't you take a break? You've been working hard, and I think we can handle it from here. You can get yourself a coffee."

Kuroko tried to refrain from smiling from the kind offer- and, from seeing his superior dressed in such a humorous costume. The stockings that clad over Hyuga's legs were rather ill-fitting, and the green shirt he wore hung over his frame like rags. He was obviously the farthest thing from a Christmas elf, with his grumpy scowl. Though Hyuga wasn't the cheeriest of Santa's helpers, Kuroko knew from his near six-months at MonoCoffee that his superior was still very kind when he needed to be. He was just old-fashioned, and a stickler for respect to your elders.

"That sounds very nice, but I shouldn't be resting from work and making my superiors do it," Kuroko replied, polite as ever. The taller brunette man, Kiyoshi, let out a laugh. The merry sound filled the room, turning some curious heads.

"Don't be so modest, Tetsu-chan," he laughed, leaning over the counter to gently ruffle the bluenette's hair. Normally, Kuroko would have been offended, taking it was an insult to his height. However, it was Kiyoshi- who, over the course of six short months, had become someone close to him. And that was no easy feat, considering how antisocial Kuroko usually was. He had entered the coffee shop looking for a job, but instead had received his first friends. Before, he had never been able to joke around or smile at anyone. Now, he had friends, who invited him to gatherings and sent him little gifts as random acts of kindness. He knew how to act around them- which was different from how he acted around total strangers. They had broke his walls, but helped to fill the hollowness he felt inside of him. Kiyoshi and the others were a gift, and he couldn't be more grateful.

He smiled in his thoughts- and said nothing in response, as the giant went on. "We're hardly your superiors. You've done more work than us. Still can't figure out how you make those orders so fast. Take a break, you deserve it. I'll get you some vanilla coffee," the man offered. Kiyoshi and Hyuga smiled, knowing Kuroko was immediately sold after the word vanilla. Though he was stoic and rather polite, the literature student could never say no to anything vanilla.

Kuroko grabbed his book bag, and stuck an arm in it, hunting for a thick, paperback novel. Once he managed to produce it, the bluenette exited the counter from the side. Kiyoshi entered instead, humming a Christmas love song, as Kuroko took a seat in the corner by the window. It was the best table, right by one of the vents to the heaters. He snuggled up into the corner, warmer than ever, as he opened up his novel. Within passing a few pages, Kiyoshi had dropped off a warm milk-vanilla latte, right within his reach. Kuroko was immediately in heaven with his book and drink, falling into the world of literature. He was thoroughly engrossed.

Though he was close to Kiyoshi and the others, Kuroko was still rather introverted. He spent his time with his nose in books and eyes glued to research papers rather than in a cell phone, or watching TV. The staff at MonoCoffee definitely adored Kuroko, but they didn't fully understand him. None of them had been so devoted during their own years in college, and they didn't know how he could spend more than five hours a day reading and writing. He was still an enigma.

Currently, Kuroko's time was being consumed by the European futuristic-apocalyptic novel, Drops of Cyanide. It was interesting and exciting. Hardly did the picky reader manage to find a book that kept him guessing. Though he read every single book to the very end, he hardly ever completely enjoyed them. Finding a good book was always an excitement for him. Though the staff of MonoCoffee never understood how a book about futuristic disaster could please him, his expressions when reading never ceased to please them. His emotions only shone through his blank mask when he read, it seemed. Most of the staff enjoyed watching Kuroko read as his expressions changed from shocked, to upset, to pleased, and to content. Because the most they saw from their bluenette friend was a slight smile- if anything, watching his emotions show was hardly a waste of time.

"I don't understand how he can read so much, and he doesn't need glasses," Hyuga commented off-handedly, as he wiped a table for crumbs and water spills.

Kiyoshi, who stood by him with a dust pan and broom, chuckled in good nature. "Are you jealous that he doesn't wear glasses?" He asked, and laughed. The tall, brunette man didn't expect an answer from his subordinate. "Don't worry, Junpei. I think your glasses are very cute, along with your elf costume."

"Ugh, be quiet," Hyuga replied, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Angrily, the black-haired male pushed up his glasses and completed his job, quickly walking back behind the counter to wash his wiping cloth. Kiyoshi laughed after him, okay with the other's attitude. Kuroko heard them from where they conversed, knowing that the owner of MonoCoffee, although kind to everyone, particularly favored Hyuga and Riko. He had apparently grown up with them, and frequently teased Hyuga. Turning the page, Kuroko mused with the thoughts of Kiyoshi asking all workers of MonoCoffee wear elf costumes, just for the sake of seeing Hyuga blush.

"Teppei, stop trying to make Hyuga get all red. That's my job, remember?" Riko called from the other side of the cafe, with a wide grin. A customer laughed, and Hyuga blushed again, retreating to the back of the shop. Kiyoshi and his partner-in-crime laughed. Kuroko slightly smiled before re-focusing on his novel again. Right as he was about to pick up reading, he heard the jingling of the bells sitting above the door go off. He looked up from his book to see a young man, who was accompanied by a young woman, walk inside the store. He moved to get up.

"Ah, it's okay, Tetsuya," Riko called from where she worked with a customer, "I can get to them. Kiyoshi, could you get the coffee and everything ready? Ma'am, Mister, I'll be right with you. Sorry for the wait," she said, and turned back around.

Kuroko ignored Riko. He had only taken his break because his superiors insisted, and because there had been nothing to do earlier. A quick glance was spared to the woman. She had long pink hair, and rose-colored eyes. A fashionable white scarf was swung across her neck, and she wore a light green blouse and red sweater. White, fashionable pants donned over her legs, and she wore black boots. None of the information particularly interested Kuroko, despite him being a healthy male.

_A medium-sized warm milk tea with cinnamon, chocolate powder, cream and soft sweetener, and two teaspoons of honey. A cup of Greek peach yogurt and an oatmeal cranberry cookie on the side, with a small-cup of decaf to go. _

The bluenette noticed how close they seemed. They were obviously rather comfortable with each other, but it was nothing over the top. He assumed they were a more mature couple, probably a bit older than him. He changed the cup of decaf to go to the twin bitter-sweet coffee, and noted them down mentally.

Kuroko had walked over to the counter by the time he glanced over to the male. He had unusually dark, tanned skin, and rather sharp features. He wore a white shirt and furred black coat, with dark slacks and snow shoes. He was hardly as fashion-savvy as his female partner, and seemed rather reluctant to be in the shop.

_Something more simple- a hot black coffee with light cream, no sweetener or spice. A slice of coffee cake, hold the sugar.. But with extra cinnamon. _

The bluenette's hands seemed to fly into working, by habit. Kuroko didn't even register the fact that Riko hadn't brought in an order yet. He was already bringing them their food and drinks as Riko turned around to hand in the order. The couple was obviously surprised, looking to the tray, and their waitress in surprise. the brunette woman's eyes widened, unsure and in disbelief of the situation.

"Th-That's everything, and before we even ordered it, too," the woman exclaimed, her rose-colored eyes wide. Kuroko snapped back into reality, realizing why the three were staring at him, looking shocked. He looked down at the tray in his hands, to realize they were correct, and blinked. Riko stammered in surprise.

"W-What a coincidence. Tetsuya, you aren't a mind reader, are you?" She laughed, though she couldn't mask the shock in her voice. The bluenette said nothing in face of the two strangers, and placed the tray down. He ignored the eyes on him, and scurried off back into his corner to escape their stares.

He had spent so much time today, comfortable in the company of his co-workers, he had forgotten how much he disliked the painful, awkward tension of speaking to strangers. Kuroko sat down, and drowned himself in his book to hide away from them, pressing the lip of his cup to his mouth. The taste of vanilla pricked at his tongue. He chewed on the plastic cover as he slowly read, uncomfortable in his own world. He couldn't focus on the words, as he slowly put his book down. The pink-haired woman was staring straight at him, turned around in her own seat.

His own expression was forcibly blank, which usually unnerved people. It had been a key factor in why he usually spent his time alone, before- Kuroko had made others uncomfortable with his blunt words, and blank eyes. But this pink-haired woman didn't seem to care. Her male partner seemed bored enough, upset she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, but she hardly cared. Everything she said seemed to be directed towards Kuroko. Dread ran down his spine.

He felt as if he was getting paranoid again. In his childhood, he spent his time being shunned by the other children, who talked badly about his awkward presence, and way of speaking. Back then, he thought everyone was talking badly about him behind his back, and he trusted no one. An unwelcome sense of nostalgia brushed through his mind, leaving a ghost of a frown over Kuroko's lips. He drank some of his lukewarm vanilla coffee to get rid of the souring taste in his mouth.

After about ten minutes of Kuroko trying to make it look like he was actually reading- and not just pretending, the bluenette noticed the couple was near finished with their food. Riko put down a bill by their table. Kuroko breathed a small sigh of relief. Now that they were almost done, he felt a bit more comfortable with going back to the counter to resume his job. He put down his book, saving his page. He discarded his cup into the plastic waste bin, and began walking back to the counter. The bluenette was careful to walk a bit faster when he approached the couple's table- but he was too late. and not fast enough. The pink-haired woman nearly sprung out of her chair, grabbing his hand. Kuroko yanked his arm back in shock, stupefied by the woman's sudden forwardness towards him.

"Coffee man, are you a fortune teller?" The rosette asked, making another grab for his hand. Uncomfortably, Kuroko tried not to yank back from her again.

"No, I am not," he said bluntly. Whatever emotion he harbored in his voice from before, when speaking to his co-workers, was gone. It was his usual blunt, emotionless way of speaking, once again. He pulled his hand back from the young woman, displeasure seeping into his veins. "Please let me pass, miss."

"I'm a student at Teiko University," she babbled. Kuroko's eyes widened slightly, the only sign of emotion he let out. Teiko? She attended the same college as him? "I'm majoring in news journalism, and the theme for this week's article assignment is supernatural activity. If you're a fortune teller or mind-reader, an interview won't hurt. I promise I won't tell anyone your confidential occult-secrets!"

Kuroko's eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm not anything of the sort," he said, getting more uncomfortable by the minute. Something pricked at him, the usual feeling he got when speaking to strangers. His eyes darted across the room towards Riko, who quickly caught the signal, and swooped in to save Kuroko. She separated the pink-haired woman from her bluenette subordinate with her own body.

"Sorry, miss. I'm going to have to ask you to leave my dear friend alone. He's not the best with strangers and the sort," Riko said pleasantly, but firmly. The pink-haired woman hardly seemed discouraged, pouting slightly. Her reddish eyes narrowed, and she flipped her hair before she put her hands on her hips.

_.. She's getting upset, _Kuroko thought, blanking slightly, as he hid behind the brown-haired woman. He hadn't had much interacting with woman other than Riko, who hardly got upset. _ I will unfortunately find out the meaning of Shakespeare's "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Perhaps even his recordings of woman's anger still apply to the modern day female.. _The bluenette shivered.

"You don't have any jurisdiction over him," the rosette retaliated, shocking Riko. The brunette was probably surprised she had been sassed after trying to be polite.

"Well, you don't either," Riko suddenly snapped, her brown eyes narrowing. "You're just some creepy stranger who's making him uncomfortable. I'm his friend, red-eyes," she countered, crossing her arms. Kuroko felt rather pathetic hiding behind his smaller friend, but had no reason to try and get into the squabble himself. The pink-haired girl snickered, slapping a hand down on the table.

"Stop trying to act the part of a big sister to him. If anything, you're some grumpy old grandma with her pants on too tight. Let him make his own decisions, okay?" The girl said sharply. The male at the table, Kuroko noticed, seemed to roll his eyes in annoyance. Kuroko didn't know himself, but was that really the best way to react to your girlfriend getting into a verbal fight with someone? In most of the books Kuroko had read, the man usually defended the woman, and heroically, too.

"Why you insolent little.. Learn some respect for your elders, brat!" Riko exclaimed, losing her temper, as an uncharacteristic pet peeve of hers was triggered. She almost sounded like Hyuuga. Kuroko watched quickly, and hoped things wouldn't get too bad. Luckily, fortune seemed to be on their side as Kiyoshi popped his head out of the backroom, where the ingredients and main kitchen were located.

"Hey, hey, hey, break it up, you two," he said, coming in between the two bickering women. He gently pushed Riko in the opposite direction, gesturing for Kuroko to take her off to let off some steam. He turned to the pink-haired woman and her boyfriend, and gave them a sympathetic smile. "Sorry 'bout that, folks. You two might want to pay and get out of here. I hope you can come back."

Riko was about to say something, but Kiyoshi shot her a look.

The tanned-skinned male dropped down enough yen to cover the bill for the food and drinks, as his female partner only smirked smugly towards Riko, who seethed. Kuroko was about to bring her away from the pink-haired woman, when she began to talk to him once more. He sunk his shoulders in slightly and looked at her, discomfort written across his normally blank features. Kiyoshi tossed him a pitying glance, biting his lower lip. The rosette woman grinned at him, and grabbed Kuroko's arm. This time, it was more gentle than before. She rolled up his sleeve, and took out a pen from her handbag. Quickly, she wrote a series of numbers across his soft, fair skin, and then capped her pen, smiling at her work.

"Call me if your grandmother ever lets you out of her bony grasp long enough for you to actually do something worth while. Teiko's an awesome college, and it'll be fun for you to get outta this coffee house. My new journalism class will absolutely love whatever story you have to offer us, 'kay?" She asked, brightly.

Kuroko didn't have time to respond, as she excitedly grabbed her partner's arm, pulling him out of his seat. He let out a colorful stream of swear words, but didn't yank his arm back. "Heh, what's the deal, Satsuki? Goddammit, why can't you just stay still for one moment? Can't we wait here, I'm fucking tired..!"

"We've got things to do, Dai-chan! Get off your lazy butt, and stop complaining! And, I've told you to stop swearing. Do I need to wash your mouth out with soap again?" The pink-haired woman almost literally dragged the tanned-male out of the coffee house. Customers in the shop, along with Kiyoshi, Riko, and Kuroko, watched and listened as they disappeared, until not even their bickering could be heard any longer. Once they were gone, Riko growled, looking towards Kiyoshi and Kuroko.

"What an irritating woman! Calling me a grandma.. How dare she!" The brunette exclaimed. Despite her being dressed in a cutesy elf-costume, she looked rather dangerous in her angry state. A wave of dark aura seemed to radiate off her body, as she looked between her boss and subordinate with dilated brown eyes.

As Riko went on a riot in her anger at being called old, Kiyoshi looked subtly towards the number scrawled in loopy cursive on Kuroko's skin. A slight smile fitted over his lips at his subordinate's confused expression. It was rather endearing. He gently patted the bluenette on the head, as Riko wasn't paying attention.

"Maybe you should go to her class. You're already in Teiko five days a week, and it won't be too much trouble. You might make friends with her, or something," Kiyoshi offered. Though he wasn't sure what kind of woman the pink-haired girl was, he was sure that making some new friends, who were closer to his age- would help Kuroko. Kiyoshi and the others were nearly a decade older than Kuroko, and hardly related to him. Kiyoshi knew well that his worker was introverted, though he was definitely likeable. Maybe this interview would lead him to getting some friends who were his peers, despite how it stemmed from such a ridiculous accusation of being a fortune teller- of all things. Kuroko was just painfully observant.

".. Or something," the bluenette said quietly, staring at the number on his arm. The dark ink of the pen was already starting to bleed against his pale skin. "I'm going to go wash this out. I don't think I'll be going. It's an interview for some school project, not a friend invitation," he said bluntly, going to the sink. Kiyoshi sighed, as he looked to Riko, who was still muttering to herself angrily about the incident.

Kuroko sighed as he walked to the sink behind the counter, and turned on the warm water. He grabbed the sponge and using a healthy amount of soap, gently began to scrub the bleeding ink off of his arm. He watched as the numbers smudged and dripped into the basin, being drained and rinsed away in the water.

_I've got my books, and Kiyoshi and the others here. _

_I don't need anything else._

_.._

_.._

_.._

Oh, how Kuroko Tetsuya was in for the shock of his life.


End file.
